The hypothesis to be tested is that ABT-606 has potential application in the treatment of VZV infections. This is a positive control, double-blind, double-dummy, randomized, four-arm, parallel, multicenter clinical trial in patients 50 years and older with active uncomplicated herpes zoster infection. To be eligible patients must enroll within 72 hours of the appearance of zosteriform rash/vesicles. The study is divided into two periods; the Acute Assessment Period (days 1-28) and the Follow-up Perod (days 29-end of study). Approximately 400 patients who satisfy the entry criteria will be randomized in a balanced fashion so that 100 patients are randomized to each treatment arm. It is expected that each site will enroll 2-10 patients. The total duration of the study is six months. The significance of this study is that ABT-606 may be an effective and safe alternative to acyclovir for the treatment of shingles.